Previously used methods of pricing the use of computer printers were less accurate and involved the use of spread sheets and other cumbersome accessories that failed to provide all the pricing information for the various elements of a system such as the hardware, supplies, support and finance. Prior methods required implementation by persons especially skilled in the pricing activity and failed to achieve a high level of cost allocation as to toner, especially in differentiating between monochromatic and color printing installations.